The Stereo System in the Gym
by Kaila.Nicole
Summary: How Max and Fang's relationship came to be... and how it survived. Short, cute little fluff. Consists of three chapters only. F to the A to the X.
1. It All Started With a Punching Bag

AN: So… I got bored. And, in the middle of Career Management, this is what came to be.

**Enjoy!**

**(I will post last chapter on "Forever and Always" sometime soon, I hope.)**

**I own everything… besides Max, Fang, the songs, Jimmy Patters, and… everything affiliated with him. But I DO own the story line.**

**Steal it and I will break your face.**

**LOL.**

**FANG POV**

I awoke to the sound of grunts, a sharp kick, and the squawking of a metal chain.

Most of you would be appalled by this sound, thinking of something else, but I knew immediately what it was.

Still, acting like I knew nothing, I slipped quietly into the kitchen, grabbed some breakfast, and then headed down to the gym.

My house- well, technically our house- consisted of three levels. Bottom was basement, top was kitchen and living room and all that crap, and then bedrooms was the third floor.

Being eighteen rocked, since you could buy your won things. Not like we hadn't before, but now it was legal.

_Standing on the edge of morning,  
Scent of sex and New Found Glory  
Playing as she's pulling back her hair_

My hand stopped for a minute at the doorknob, as I listened to Max's simultaneous kicks and punches.

She had probably been up since seven, exercising this way.

I had told her a few months ago that it would kill her, but she never seemed to believe me.

Smirking to myself, I entered the room, chewing on my chocolate Pop-Tart, as I grabbed a towel and began setting up my weight bench.

_She drives away, she's feeling worthless  
Used again, but nothing's different  
She'd stay the night but knows he doesn't care_

I snapped my mouth shut, keeping all comments to myself.

But I really wanted to announce that it looked as if the punching bag were a real person, and not just a warm-up activity.

My mind couldn't help but think of who the bag might be.

Another thrust from her leg at the bottom told me all I needed to know.

Our relationship was strange… one day we were best friends, next we were enemies.

And still, there was that uncomfortable and embarrassing place that lay after friends, which I hadn't found a name for, really.

Neither had Max, apparently, as she hadn't announced it to me.

_At home by three  
A deafening quiet  
The porch light's off  
Guess they forgot it  
She'd cry herself to sleep  
But she don't dare  
_

The guitars in the song started striking up, as Max stepped back, narrowing eyes at the target.

I watched her intently as my hands gripped the padding around my machine, and I pulled my arms together, feeling my muscles flex.

There was a brief moment when I wished Max would turn around, and acknowledge what I was doing.

Then she would be impressed with me, instead of all those other losers she had dated in the past three years.

Hmm… maybe I wasn't too bad off.

Maybe that swaying punching bag wasn't me.

My eyes zeroed in on the way Max's hair flipped back every time she hit, and the sweat glistening off her tan back, from swimming in our pool this entire summer.

Unfortunately for me, summer was almost over which means no more Max in bikinis.

_And she wants to be a model  
She wants to hear she's beautiful  
She's beautiful  
_

Model?

Max had never said anything about model.

I doubt Tyra Banks would appreciate her "wonderful" attitude.

Stifling my chuckle, I continued to build up my muscles, eyes skimming over the rest of Max's toned body.

No wonder she had been fighting off boy's all year long at school.

_I want to save you  
I want to save you  
I need you  
To save me too  
I want to save you_

Wait…why _had_ she been fighting all those boys off?

Was it because she didn't want to deal with them?

Or… something else?

I shook my head, choosing not to believe option.

Max didn't want those boys… cause she wanted someone else.

The one that was observing Max wipe the sweat off across her forehead, and head over to the tiny fridge that held the water bottles.

I smiled, knowing that she hadn't seen me yet. At least I still had a reputation around her.

"Mr. Dead", according to Nudge and Angel.

I stopped for a few seconds to remain quiet, slowing my breathing down, as she untwisted the cap of her bottle.

Suddenly, she grabbed another one, and tossed it in my direction.

My growl was caught in the back of my throat as she turned, facing me from across the room, smirking.

Her hand found its way to her hip, which was perfectly toned and curved, as she laughed,

"Think you could outsmart me, huh, Fangy?" She moved forward, about seven or eight feet away from me as I chugged some water,

"Well, next time, try to make sure I'm looking the other way, so I can't see the doorknob turn."

_Dressed by dawn and out the door  
No lights, she memorized the floors  
So she could leave without being detected  
She works till three it's uniform  
She dreams that he'll come by the store  
She prays for days when boys mean she's protected _

"Nice song. Who picked it out? Nudge?" I gave her a look as she rolled her bright blue eyes, the corners of her mouth flexing up for just a second.

"Nope. Me. You got a problem with it?" Max lifted her eyebrows up, testing me to argue with her.

"Yes, actually," I stood up, bringing myself to walk up to her, as I could feel my heart leaping out of my chest.

"Well, I'm sorry it's not H.I.M. or friggin System of a Down or whatever the hel-"

Her lips were like to rest of her, perfect in every way, and curved to fit me.

My arms- on their own- slipped around her waist, as I deepened the kiss.

Might as well enjoy it while I can.

When we stopped, she would probably burst out of the room, yelling at me how I was her brother.

Leaving me like last time, on the cliff.

But… I had never felt Max to be my sister.

She was always… more. Even from the time we were seven. She had always been my best friend, my leader, which was why she _was_ leader.

_And she wants someone to see her  
She needs to hear she's beautiful  
She's beautiful_

She pulled back, her eyes resting into mine, as our breath finally caught up with us.

"So… you like the music that well?" Max smiled, her fingers delicately tracing my jaw.

Delicately dangerous. That was my Max.

"Yes," I nodded, feeling that we weren't exactly talking about the song anymore,

"I looooove the song, in fact."

"Since when?"

"Since… before time. At the moment I laid eyes on that song."

"Really?" Max acted surprised- hell, she might have been- as her body moved closer.

"Yep," I replied shortly, knowing that she would hate me.

If there's one thing Max doesn't like, it's short answers.

What can I say? I knew exactly how to tick her off.

I could see clouds beginning to form in her eyes, her eyebrows dipping down, as her forehead scrunched up, the sweat from her exercise drying.

And if there's another thing I know, it's how to apologize.

But Fang never apologizes.

He just wraps his arms around Max tighter, pressing his lips to her forehead first, and then back to her lips.

Thus, being exactly what I did. And- of course- it worked.

_I want to save you  
I want to save you  
I need you  
To save me too  
I want to save you_

The song kept playing around us, as I pressed Max's back against the gym's wall, one of my hands beside her head.

I licked the bottom of her lip, wanting more of her.

Hey, I had been held back for… three years? I was taking all I could get.

She obliged, smiling, as she opened her mouth wider.

Her hands found their way out of my hair, and up my chest.

Oh, boy.

There was a tingle up my spine, and my mind flashed very… vulgar things… throughout my whole brain.

I tried to break away softly, but every time I began to slip away ever so slyly, Max grabbed my sides with her strong grip.

And _that_ didn't help the case at all, as her fingers danced across the beginning of my basketball shorts.

Then, my ever-so evil mind formed a plan, as I jerked back from Max, smirking.

_And she won't sleep  
She won't sleep  
And she won't sleep  
At all  
_

"This song," I proclaimed, intertwining my fingers through hers, as I pulled her behind me, towards the stereo,

"Is getting very annoying."

"But I thought you '_loooooved_' this song?" Max rolled her eyes, emphasizing the word.

"I do. But…" Giving her a quick peck on the lips, as I picked the CD out of the player,

"I don't want you playing it just to annoy me, so…" Max waited, eyebrow raised,

"I'm going to burn it."

With that, I dropped Max's other hand, and raced out of the gym door.

"FANG! GIVE ME MY DAMN CD BACK!" Max shouted behind me, as I threw off my shirt, shooting out my wings as soon as I reached the balcony.

I laughed, looking back as Max shouted offensive words.

"Perfect day to wear a shirt with no holes, Max!" I called, sweeping around, just out of her reach.

"Oh, yeah?" Max jumped onto the railing, peeling off her tank top to reveal another one, blue, and holes.

_I want to save you  
I want to save you  
I need you  
To save me too  
_

Shit.

I was dead.

Taking off, my wings carried me about four miles, until she caught up with me.

"You really want this CD back, don't you?" I grinned, moving so I was standing- or flying- in front of her.

Her face went blank for a moment and I suddenly feared she was having another brain attack.

She had been having more and more of them recently.

Reaching forward, I was about to wrap my arms around her, just in case she fell, when her eyes grew huge.

Then… she started laughing. Tears were streaking down her face by the time she had gathered enough strength to stop.

Then she moved closer, wrapping her arms around my waist, her breath hot in my ear,

"So… Fang likes my kisses a bit too much, huh?"

The color drained from my face, then was replaced by fire.

"Um… Max… are you okay?"

Play it off, Fang, and she won't find out. Maybe she's just crazy.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," She ran two fingers down my naked chest,

"It's just… a little birdie told me that you… were having some…" She choked back a giggle,

"Problems. With me kissing you?"

Oh, man. This was more embarrassing than… no. This had to rate the 'Fang's Top Ten Embarrassing Moments'. For sure.

Sighing, I hung my head,

"Yeah. About that-"

A finger suddenly appeared on my lips, as my eyes looked through the chunks of my hair, to Max's mischievous face.

_I want to save you  
Let me save you  
I want to save you  
Let me save you  
I want to save you_

Leaning in, she laughed quietly to herself before continuing,

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault I'm so damn sexy."

A noise came from the back of my throat, as I suddenly squeezed her to me tightly, emitting a surprised squeak from the girl I loved so much.

"Mmm… I have to agree with that one."

_  
I want to save you  
Let me save you  
I want to save you…_

Later that day, Max laid me down on the bed, a bottle of aloe in her hands.

I flinched at her hands at first, and then sank into her comforter, as the ice-cold gel ran down my back.

"See? This is what happens when you spend all day in the sun kissing me."

I grinned, turning my head so that she could see it,

"Well, at least you know you have a dedicated boyfriend."

"And how is that?" Her fingers massaged into my burnt skin.

"He's willing to get skin cancer just to kiss you."

She paused, leaning down to kiss my lips quickly.

And to think, this all started with a punching bag…

**AN: Dude! This is so cute! Next chapter is hardfreakingcore… that is… when I get around to type it.**

**But… don't expect it very soon, since there is a new Ghost Hunters on Wednesday, and a new Gauntlet 3! **

**But look out for it!**

**Song: "I Want to Save you" by Something Corporate.**

**I actually worked out to it the other morning, so I was inspired while watching Golden Girls, and running on the treadmill.**

**:D**


	2. No Sex in the Gymnasium

**AN: Second chappie… AWAYYYYY!!!!**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!**

**NEEDED INFO: Max and Fang are twenty-one in this chapter!**

**Rest of the Flock lives somewhere else, besides Angel, cause she's so young. Gazzy and Nudge live with Iggy and his girlfriend.**

**FANG POV**

I winced as a heavy object hit the wall downstairs.

Sounding like a barbell, I rushed down the steps to find out.

Angel, now at the age of twelve, motioned with her thumb, not even looking up, to the door of the gym.

I nodded, mentally thanking her, as I peeked my head through the door.

It's over, it's over, it's over 

Not a good sign, I noted, as Max stalked over to the punching bag, slamming her knee into it with a sheer force.

I knew that she would be pissed once I had started the argument. She had been moody all week, but I had to admit… I should have kept my trap shut.

It seems you can't hear me  
When I open my mouth you never listen  
You say stay, but what does that mean  
Do you think I honestly want to be reminded forever

Opening my mouth, I was about to announce to her that the punching bag wasn't me, but an angry growl mixed with a sob stopped me. 

Max slumped against the punching bag, as it swung under her weight, and she hit the floor.

"God… why is he such an ass?" Max raised her head from the floor and then brought it back down, her hands tightening around a water bottle.

Water began spurting out from a leak she had caused as her eyes clouded with tears.

Don't waste your time trying to fix  
What I want to erase  
What I need to forget  
Don't waste your time on me my friend  
Friend, what does that even mean

My mind flashed back to last night, as the sound of her angry words, and my fuming replies rang throughout the empty house…

Last night… 

(Not FANG POV)

"Fang," Max rubbed her temples as he looked up from his macaroni and cheese,

"Do you have any idea when Iggy's getting here on Tuesday?"

"No, Max, I don't," Fang snarled, already pissed from today at work. His boss had yelled at him all day, claiming that the skateboard he had designed deserved to be thrown to the shredder.

"Well, fine then, Fang!" Max growled, slamming her chair back as she stood up.

She grabbed her half-eaten macaroni dish and tossed it into the sink, where it cracked and lay broken over the counter.

"Nice job, Max," Fang scoffed under his breath, standing up to tread into the living room, where he switched on a football game.

Average twenty-year olds were out partying, but Max and Fang had more to worry about for the time being.

Max followed him, forced to believe this conversation wasn't over with,

"Fang, turn off the TV and look at me."

He ignored her.

"Fang! Will you just listen to me for one damn second?!"

"You know what, Max? I'm through with listening to you!" Fang snapped, his eyes and gaze turning cold, as Max internally flinched.

I don't want your hand  
You'll only pull me down  
So save your breath  
Don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time

But on the outside, she folded her arms across her chest, fuming,

"WHY? It's not like you ever listened to begin with!"

"Oh, _trust me_, I have," Fang hissed,

"But you never really told me anything that was worth listening to. So, after a while, it became background noise."

"Oh, really?" Max chirped angrily, her fingernails scraping against the back of a chair as she death-gripped it.

Fang just rolled his eyes, frustrated that she was acting this way.

A couple of weeks ago, she had been fine. Now it was fight after fight, day in and day out.

"_Background_ noise, Fang? What the hell? Is that what this relationship means to you, that I'm put on the backburner because you're sick of _listening_ to me?!"

He said nothing, just pressed down on the volume button, to where Max had to scream above the TV.

Fang snapped his head around, frowning, as he stood up,

"Max, I would listen to you if you had something worthy to listen to! Now all you do is bitch at me! I get enough of that from my job, and I don't exactly need another dosing when I come home!"

She was fired up now, as she got into his face, her eyes level with his,

"Well if you'd told me that from the beginning, maybe we wouldn't be having this problem! You never talk to me anymore! What the hell is wrong with you, Fang?"

"No, Max, what the hell is wrong with you?! I haven't changed. You're the one that's having random mood swings and throwing stuff at the walls all day!"

Brett Favre scored a touchdown, as the Packers fans' voices roared throughout the living room.

It's not easy not answering  
Every time I want to talk to you  
But I can't  
If you only knew the hell I put myself through  
Replaying memories in my head of you and I  
Every night

"You know what, Fang? Just LEAVE! Get the hell out of here! I don't want to see you ever again!" Max screeched, tears streaming down her face, as she turned on her heel, and stomped out of the room.

Fang huffed, taking his seat back, as his mind raced around those last words.

Had she really meant it?

Something in his head throbbed, as his brain comprehended the situation.

Max wanted him to leave.

Max was kicking him out.

Max didn't love him.

Max hated him.

And, though he hated to admit it, he deserved every word she had said to him.

Back to the Present… FANG POV 

I raced over to where Max lay, hesitating for a moment before pulling her into a kiss,

"Max, I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what's happening to us. But… I want to fix it."

Max half-smiled, as she pushed the punching bag out of the way,

"Why, Fang? Change of song?"

I pretended to think about it, then kissed her lips softly before answering quietly,

"Sorta. But it's more like a change of heart."

Max sighed contentedly, her head pressed up against my chest, as her fingers traced intricate designs on my abs.

"I think it's time to explain something, Fang," Max's voice whispered from below me and my heart turned cold.

Oh, no. Had my confession not helped? Was she still kicking me out? What was I going to do without Max? She couldn't just do this… didn't my apology mean anything to her? Was she just playing with my heart?

"Angel's not gonna be the only baby in this house," She mumbled calmly, as the corners of her mouth twitched upwards, and her eyes caught mine.

The words replayed inside my mind before I finally understood.

Max was pregnant.

Max was going to have a baby.

Max was going to have my baby.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE PREGNANT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Came my response, and I admit, I could have been a little more… gentle… but seriously… Max was going to have my kid. This was one of my top three on the 'Fang's Top Five Wishes'.

"Fang!" Max slapped my chest lightly, but her grin fought its way out, and suddenly we were hugging and kissing each other.

There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye  
And now I know how far you'd go

Our background music played… the one we had played at our reception, as if on cue, to tie the strings of our relationship together.

"Fang…" Max's voice was muffled from my kisses, as I pulled away,

"I love you so much."

"I know. Everyone loves Fang," I joked, staring down at my wife, who lay sprawled on the floor below me.

I pressed my lips to her neck as she ran her hands up and underneath my shirt,

"I love you too."

_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life  
I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

There was a light cough from behind us, as Max leaned and smiled,

"Hey, Ange."

"Guys," The twelve year-old rolled her eyes at the sight of us,

"I hate you break it to you… but I've got to go to school."

"Aw, come on… can't you just let us finish?" I pouted my lips, and Angel quirked an eyebrow.

"Um… no. Get your butts up and at 'em."

She had turned, one arm carrying her purse, before she spun her head around, blue eyes twinkling,

"Oh, and no sex in the gymnasium."

Then she was gone, closing the door behind her.

I turned to look back down at Max, as we sat there for a few moments, and then burst out laughing.

I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe cause you're here with me

I stood up, pulling Max with me, as she whispered into my ear,

"I think she made up that rule two months too late."

I tugged Max into my arms, kissing the top of her head, as I led her out the door, my hands spread across her toned stomach.

We waited for Angel to grab her homework from upstairs, as Max ran her hands up my arms.

The arms that held both my babies.

And I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life  
I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay  
I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life  
I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay

**AN: Aw. That was so retchingly cute!!! (smile)**

**Anyway, the third chapter will be up… next week. Sorry guys, but I have to type up a story for English class. And that should take a while. I might post it up on FanFiction, but it will be under Misc. cause… it's not really "fan"fiction. **

**Songs: "Don't Waste Your Time" by Kelly Clarkson and "I Will Be" by Avril Lavigne.**

**Sincerlee,**

**Kaila (He was a skater boy, She said see you later boy , He wasn't good enough for her, She had an pretty face, But her head was up in a space, She needed to come back down to earth)**

**PS: lol. I'm playing Avril on iTunes, which would explain the random Skater Boy lyrics. **


	3. Welcome to the Family

AN: Yay! This be the last chappie, sorry dudes and dudettes! But it's so fluffy and cute! I had planned to do this one many different ways, and truly right now I only have song lyrics to guide me along the way, but it will be cute nonetheless!

**Check out Never Alone by Barlow Girl. I'm listening to it while I type this down. But it's not going to be the song I use.**

**FANG POV**

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye  
And now I know how far you'd go_

I watched as Max sat in the empty room, paint cans and stepladders littering the floor.

We had decided to give up the gym and turn it into a nursery room. After all, there were no more empty rooms.

"Yo, Max," I repeated my famous line from when we were younger.

She turned her blonde head, the hair pulled up into a messy- yet sexy- bun.

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that pregnant women shouldn't be around paint fumes when they're nine months along?"

She rolled her eyes, lifting herself off of the ground, as she walked towards me.

"Yo, Fang, did you know that if those women's husbands don't shut their mouths, they don't get any kisses for a _whole_ day?"

_I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

"What?" I pretended to be shocked, as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm surprised you still can," Max muttered, placing her forehead on my shoulder.

"Oh, come on. Just remember: two weeks to go, and then no more kicking."

Max just nodded her head, smiling as she whispered,

"Do you remember that stupid fight we had, for what this room should be?"

"Of course."

And for once, I actually did. The video clip played across my mind, as I recalled those tight black cheerleader shorts Max had been wearing.

Which had not been a usual Maximum outfit. But hell, I wasn't about to point that out.

Max had her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at me as I leaned against the doorway,

"I say we make it into a computer room. That way we can change it for future uses."

"Like what?"

I rolled my eyes,

"Well, if we make it into a gym, we can't really change it back. And gyms need all that special air conditioning and vents and soundproof walls. Also heavily-constructed building material for all the punching bags and other crap like that."

"Oh, all right. So… we make it into a computer room… how would _that_ help us fighting off Flyboys?" She snapped, and my eyes drifting from her eyes to the tank top she was wearing.

Wrong day to wear a low cut shirt, Max. Such a wrong day. 

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, as I contemplated the consequences of bargaining the rest of the Flock to go for computer room.

I imagined the exact scene of what would happen: Max sitting by a fireplace, sipping hot cocoa (since she doesn't like coffee) and my head mounted on the mantel.

I would have laughed, but Max's face warned me once again. 

"All right, fine. You win. Gym it is. But I swear if we have to change it in the future…"

You smiled triumphantly, arms now crossed over your chest,

"We won't. Don't worry. Thanks, Fang!"

After finishing the scene, Max laughed, running a hand along her stomach.

Surprisingly, she hadn't gotten as big as all those stupid books had said. We were worried at first, but figured that it was because we weren't exactly "normal", and the baby might not be either.

Whether that was a good or bad thing… well, we'd have to wait and see.

"Oh, my God. If only we had known then..." Max shook her head, still giggling, as I moved us out into the kitchen.

_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life  
I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

"So… I called Iggy earlier and he said he would come over tomorrow and help me finish the room."

Max shrugged, chewing on some toast as I poured two glasses of orange juice.

"Hokay. That sounds fine. Besides, my back is going to kill me before this baby ever comes."

I drank a gulp of orange juice, stuffing a couple pieces of turkey bacon into my mouth, before striking up a common conversation around our household.

"So what names have we decided again?"

Max blew a few wisps of hair that had fallen out of her bun,

"Uh…"

I wanted to reach over the kitchen table and make out with her right then, seeing her in the morning light, her blue eyes lit up with the blue tank top she was wearing.

She looked exactly, besides the pregnant stomach, like the old Max from our teen years.

It was hard to believe that we were almost twenty-three years old, married, and a kid on the way.

I can recall Max's first time flying, her shoving cake into my mouth at our tenth birthday party, and her making out with me when we first moved here.

_  
I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe cause you're here with me_

"Either Kadence Nicole, Cale Fallon, or Avila Faith," Max finally answered.

I nodded my head, straightening in my seat, as I watched Nudge pull in with her new boyfriend Michael.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on. I actually like this one. He seems really sweet," Max, being herself, usually stuck up for the random guys Nudge always seemed to bring over.

Tonight was the Volunteers vs. LSU football game.

And Nudge always seemed to be able to snatch some loser at the end of August, for some odd reason.

I thought it was because their "summer love" had ended, and they were looking for a quick hookup.

Max believe it was because Nudge had spent the entire summer stalking them, and they finally caved in to make her go away.

I controlled my laughter as Michael and Nudge walked in through the front door.

"Max! Fang! We're here!" Nudge called once the door shut behind them.

"In the kitchen!" Max shouted, downing the rest of her juice as the couple strutted in.

I studied Nudge's new boyfriend, keeping my gaze wary and what Max would like to call a hardass look.

"So, Garrett called me yesterday and said him and his friend Taylor were going to come over," Nudge announced, taking a seat at the table, while Michael took one beside me slowly.

Ha. I had this kid shaking.

Max gave me a look, which flickered over to Michael and then back to me,

"Well, Camille, that's awesome. What time?"

Some of the Flock had decided to change their names, just to feel a bit more normal. 

Nudge's new name was Camille Nudge, which she told everyone who asked about it that her great aunt was nicknamed that.

Gazzy's new name was Garrett. Angel, Max, Iggy, and I had decided to keep ours.

Total had whined about wanting a new name, but we had convinced him that he would never remember his new name, and would therefore never answer to it.

Yes, the stupid dog was still alive. He lives with Angel and Iggy about four blocks from here. And unfortunately, he knows where we live.

_And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
Cause I will never let you go_

"Oh, I love this song!" Nudge squealed and was about to ramble when Michael saved us from a ten-minute speech,

"They're coming over about thirty minutes before the game. And then Garrett said that Angel and Iggy would also be coming."

Okay. So this kid wasn't half bad.

"All right. Well, you hit the store," Max handed Nudge her credit card and the food list,

"And remember: if it says anything about strawberry Popsicles, make sure to grab about… five boxes of those."

Max had only craved strawberry Popsicles through her pregnancy. Thank God she wasn't pregnant in the middle of December.

"Okay. We'll see you in a few," Nudge hugged Max goodbye, and raced out the front door with Michael trailing behind.

There was silence for a moment, before Max giggled,

"I bet you like Michael now."

"Oh, most definitely. That kid saved me from having to commit abuse," I joked, standing up to wash off our plates, and begin prepping the walls.

_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life  
I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay…_

"Touchdown Volunteers!" 

Everyone around me cheered, including myself (shockingly) as our team scored another touchdown.

"Thank God Erik Ainge actually _passed_ this time, instead of licking his hands to death," Angel rolled her eyes.

"Seriously," Gazzy nodded in agreement with his sister,

"I'm going to pour Germ-X all over his hands. Either that or cyanide."

Everything was quiet as our eyes were on the TV, the announcer's voice booming over the music still playing in the background.

"Arian Foster at the thirty… the twenty… oh, my! I think he's going to go- touchdown Volunteers! Foster is definitely picking up his game today!"

The two announcers chatted over his record as the camera zoomed back onto the playing field.

"Come on, come on…" I chanted underneath my breath, taking a sip of Budlight as Ainge tossed the football.

"Incomplete!" Shouted the announcer and I was desperately agreeing with Gazzy's statement.

"I am seriously going to kill Ainge!" Max complained, rubbing her stomach as she bit into a cheeseburger,

"Seriously! He was wide open!"

I grinned, looking to my right, as I watched her face contort into a grimace.

She was quite the football girl.

_Cause without you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever let you leave  
You're all I've got  
You're all I want  
And without you  
I don't know what I'd do  
I could never ever live a day without you_

I found it kind of funny that the same romantic song was playing as we were screaming at the TV about football.

"At the first and ten, LSU down by seven in the last quarter. Jarrett Lee passing to-"

"Oh…" Max moaned beside me, her eyes clenched shut, as she shook.

"Max?" A wave of anxiety rushed through me, as I reached around, pulling her close to me.

"Fang…" She panted, her hand gripping mine tightly,

"My… my water just broke."

Our family paused, all eyes on Max for a split second, as a sudden rush of quiet filled us all.

The TV and music mixed into one,

"Trindon Holliday catches the pass!"

"_Here with me do ya see  
You're all I need_…"

"Grab the bags!" Nudge shrieked and suddenly everyone was falling over the couch and grabbing cell phones and bags and potato chips (Gazzy, of course).

I helped Max up, rushing her to the door, as Michael hopped into my black Silverado and ignited the truck to life.

He jumped back out, letting me into the driver's seat, as Max, Nudge, and Angel piled into the back cab.

The rest of the family pulled out behind us in Michael's 4Runner.

"All right, Max," Nudge repeated, wiping the sweat off of my wife's forehead as Max whined in pain.

I felt terrible. All I could do was sit and watch Max moan in pain and yet there was nothing I could do at this point.

"It's okay, Fang," Angel spoke up from behind my head,

"Max doesn't blame you. For right now. But once she gets into full-on labor, I'm sure she will cuss you out," Angel nodded her head matter-of-factly.

I would have smirked if Max hadn't of been in labor with my baby.

My baby.

In a matter of minutes or hours, I was going to be a father. 

Holy. 

Shit.

_And I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life  
I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay _

The family was crowded around Max's hospital bed, cooing and awing at the newcomer.

"Oh, my God! She's so adorable! What's her name again?" Nudge's best friend Leann exclaimed as she wiggled a finger at my daughter.

"Avila Cale Ride," Max announced proudly, sneaking a look at me to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Avila means 'bird' in Latin," I explained, and everyone just sighed with content, watching my little girl crack open her eyes and look around.

"Fang, she has your nose."

"She has Max's mouth and ears!"

"But she also has Max's blonde hair."

I couldn't believe this. One moment I'm just some regular husband, letting my wife grip my hand as she pushes, and suddenly my daughter is wrapped in a pink blanket and given to me.

That little baby is just so adorable! She gripped my fingers and makes a gurgling sound, blinking a couple of times before pulling her tiny hand from my finger.

And down on her back is a pair of black and white wings, the exact colors of Max's and my wings. 

"Avila Cale," I whispered to her as she lay in the plastic box baby bed,

"Welcome to the family," I kissed her head, running my hand softly along her face.

She shifted, her blue eyes flashing up at me, as a small smile crept across her face.

And to think… this miracle all started with a punching bag and Max's black cheerleading shorts.

Avila gurgled again, somewhat sounding like a laugh, as she closed her eyes and softly fell to sleep.

_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life  
I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay…_

**AN: Aw. That was cute. Twelve pages of adorable-ness. Lol. Anyway… song was "I Will Be" by Avril Lavigne.**

**I found that it's really close to "When you're Gone" in some parts of the lyrics.**

**Thanks for taking this short (yet really really time consuming) ride!**

**I shall be back, posting (hopefully) another chapter of "The Girl Next Door" even though it's an X-Men: Evo fanfic.**

**Eh. **

**I dedicate this story to my four-year old cousin Melody Weaver!**


End file.
